Like A Cake
by a95
Summary: A delicious cake that wasn't on his damn menu. . .Ciel/Alois Modern day AU


It was almost like staring at an amazingly delicious looking dessert. Some sort of cake. . .soft and just a little moist. No, not the kind you would expect to be on a store shelf, sitting sadly in a tiny plastic container and made with cheap crusty frosting. Oh no, this cake would be served on a silver platter by a stoic butler dressed all in black, with way to many pieces of silverware on the table than are required to eat this damn cake. Creamy white frosting that could only be specially ordered from a high quality store, the kind that you would lick clean off the spoon and not even care, this was a cake that you would devour in seconds, pushing the forks and napkins aside and digging in to it with your hands. So tasty that you would barely notice the people gasping in horror around you as you ate it like an animal, crumbs flying into the air. And every single time this stupid cake sat in front of you. . .you couldn't breath or think straight. You just wanted to touch, feel, smell, taste, devour. . .completely.

Ya, Ciel Phantomhive is just like that.

A damn delicious cake that wasn't on his menu.

Alois Trancy sat quietly, adjusting himself on the cheap couch that had been placed in the school library, he pretended to be completely absorbed into the fantasy novel that sat on his lap but really was transfixed on the amazing pale pink that were Ciel's lips. They were soft and looked like rose petals, slightly open as the younger boy continued to read whatever book he had picked out this time. Alois wanted nothing more than to dive forward and capture those lips, all for his own. But he breathed in deeply and forced himself to stay cemented onto the couch cushion. Alois shifted his gaze to the rest of Ciel's face, the boy's deep blue eyes slowly moving as he discovered each new word, his eyebrows gently moving together as some event happened within the story. Alois watched this intently,almost like he was watching a movie, loving every moment Ciel's expression changed in the slightest.

Alois jumped suddenly when a loud and harsh bell rang, shattering his own thoughts and signaling it was time for him to get up and move to a less interesting place. He slowly stood and swung his purple bag over his shoulder, trying to get his thoughts back on track.

"See ya Alois." Ciel waved and calmly walked out the door.

"Y-Ya, bye!" the blond desperately called, practically falling over the couch as he did so, surprised that Ciel had talked to him. Sure they shared two classes together and had talked somewhat frequently within that time. . .but then again Ciel surely wasn't thinking the same thoughts as Alois.

_ Thats it. . .tomorrow. . .you are going to tell him. you will finally have your cake. . .you deserve it! You have waited long enough!_

Alois nodded to himself and smirked, walking into his biology class and instantly starting to daydream as he lowered himself into his desk in the front row.

Alois had known that he was gay for almost 3 years now, he assumed maybe it was because he had been abused and didn't really experience a normal childhood but who knows? Who cares? The only thing Alois knew was that he had almost no intrest in women. . .they were frustrating, hard to understand. . .the only thing he did like about them was their clothes. Besides, men were more fun, the thought of being with a man was just so much more appealing. . .tastier. Then Ciel Phantomhive showed up, and everything went crazy. He transferred into the school, instantly became popular because of his good looks and money, and drove Alois crazy on a daily basis.

_The things I would do to Ciel. . ._

His thoughts drifted and he felt the corners of his mouth twitch into a wide smile. The teacher droned on and on about taking notes and how students should be paying attention, blah blah blah , test tomorrow, blah. Alois didn't care, he was going to confess tomorrow, show everyone the real him, and stop hiding. Strangely he felt ecstatic instead of terrified.

The day continued much in the same way until Alois finally reached the last class of his day, English. His personal favorite, because a certain tasty cake sat just across from him, at a perfect angle to view his face _and_ his backside and the teacher of this class certainly wasn't the kind of person who liked to assign daily homework. More like sit in his desk all day, encourage students to join drama club(which he was head of) or rant about his personal life. As Alois took his seat he noticed Mr. . . er Mrs. Sutcliff sitting atop of his desk staring at a picture of some man intently and sighing.

"Uh dude. . . teacher what are we doing today?" a student called out.

"HOW DARE YOU ADRESS A LADY IN SUCH A WAY!" the teacher lept off of his desk frantically, a blizzard of crimson red hair flying everywhere as he marched over to the students desk and slammed his hands down. "Today. . .READ! Just do something, anything I dont care, Im to busy writing a love poem for my dearest William!" the man sighed and danced back to his own desk, collapsing into it.

"So. . .study day?" another student called out carefully "Lady Sutcliff?"

"Yes. . .thank you Elizabeth" the red haired man smiled and blushed.

Alois smiled and giggled quietly, happily watching as Ciel sighed and pulled out his book once again. Every once in a while Ciel would look up from his book as Elizabeth would turn from her desk in front of the boy and start talking about whatever thought that had entered her mind at that moment. Alois vaguely noticed that Ciel was nice to the girl but kept glancing back to the words on the page of his book. Alois smiled, he wondered how a person could be so absorbed into a simple book. . .just words on a page, Ciel was just one of those kinds of people he guessed.

The entire period passed before Alois even noticed, he took one last glance at the boy and quickly grabbed his things and rushed out the door, practically hopping down each flight of stairs to reach his locker. The combination was rushed, Alois grasped his coat and slammed the locker door shut in one fluid movement.

_Tomorrow, tomorrow I can finally tell him. . .no the entire world who exactly I am. No more hiding, and I will definitely have Ciel Phantomhive._

Alois smiled, a genuine smile for what felt like the first time in weeks. Not a smile to make a girl blush on purpose, not a smile to try make a teacher let him have his way, not a smile to convince someone that he was ok.

No, Alois Trancy was just simply _happy_.

* * *

><p>The room that belonged to Alois Trancy was officially a complete disaster. Every article of clothing the boy owned was thrown across the room in different piles, on the floor, the bed, and a pair of short shorts had somehow made its way to be stuck onto the ceiling fan. After arriving home the previous day Alois had immediately ordered his butler Claude to gather all of his clothes. Today Alois was going to wear something fantastic looking, something that brought up the question ". . . Are you gay?" So he could proudly scream "Yes!"<p>

The blond boy stared intently into the mirror that sat in his room, he had dug out a pair of black stockings with intricate lace wrapped around the top, a black, pleated, short skirt, a pair of purple high heel boots, and a grey t-shirt complete with the gay pride flag across the front, as well as some simple black stud earrings and a couple of multicolored bracelets. Alois smiled at his image, he was slightly wary at first but ultimately decided that he now looked perfect for the event of today. The blond boy quickly smacked his lips as he tasted his strawberry shimmery lipgloss and danced out the door of his cluttered room.

"Claude! Is breakfast almost done? I need to go soon!" Alois called out impatiently, taking two stairs at a time, his butler no where to be seen when he suddenly appeared at the bottom of the grand staircase.

"You usually do not require breakfast in the mornings your highness, So none has been prepared." The man dressed all in black replied, completely monotone.

"Tch. . .well fine then, drive me to school Im going to be late and I need extra time!" Alois rolled his eyes, _couldn't Claude see that today was supposed to be special? Maybe he needs a new pair of glasses. . ._

"This is the outfit you have decided for today your highness?" Claude raised one thin eyebrow as he stared at the blonde, his tone mocking.

"Yes Claude. . .now dammit wipe that look of your face and say I look bloody fantastic!" Alois ordered, his voice raised well above a normal volume. The triplet servants started their usual whispered gossip as Alois yelled.

Claude simply raised his eyebrows even higher and one corner of his mouth turned to a frown. He abruptly turned and started to walk out the door, mumbling "I shall wait in the car my lord"

"God damn stoic robot of a butler!" Alois shouted it as he jumped down the last stair, knowing Claude had just barely heard him as the butler slipped out the door, Alois followed, swinging his purple school bag onto his shoulder and mumbling to himself about heavy books, stupid homework, his rumbling stomach, and his imagination of the look on Ciel's beautiful face when he would walk in the door.

After the short ride to the high school Alois Trancy attended, the blond practically jumped out the car door and slammed it in his butlers face. He strutted confidently up to the schools entrance, smiling and absolutely _loving_ all the wide eyed stared he received. The first few minutes passed in a flash, Alois walked through the halls, people stopped and actually moved aside for him. It seemed _everyone_ was whispering or staring.

Most of the day went by quickly, Alois didn't pay attention at all in any of his classes, instead daydreaming about all the attention he was getting and how to talk to Ciel. Finally the blond and skirt-wearing boy walked into his study hall class, the first that he attended with Ciel. He calmly headed towards the usual ugly, brown-ish couch and smiled at Ciel, who like every day was seated at the opposite couch.

"Hello, Ciel" Alois announced his arrival and lowered himself to sit, flattening out his skirt in the process.

". . .So its true" Ciel mumbled with a slight tone of shock, "Um. . .Rumors have been flying around like crazy about you." He looked Alois up and down with amusement.

Alois giggled, trying to be as charming as possible "Good, I love the attention. . .well its true" he gestured toward the shirt he was wearing and clicked the heels of his boots together. The two sat in silence for a moment when Ciel finally showed a tiny hint of a smile.

"Wow. . .you know that is really brave of you Alois." he said this with truthful admiration and then smiled, a real full smile. Alois felt his heart beat quicker and flutter a moment, he decided to talk to Ciel more in depth over lunch, his dark blue eyes were already glancing down at the words in yet another book that sat upon his lap and besides lunch was always so loud, if things went well Alois would have the chance to share. . .much more private things with Ciel without the worry of teachers hearing him.

As time passed Alois thought he began to understand why Ciel loved books so much, it was so much information that you could take in all at once. Alois sat the entire class period "reading" Ciel, much like he read one of those books he was always carrying. Looking at every inch, examining and enjoying. Like many days the bell startled him, he quickly smiled and waved to Ciel, making sure to walk moving his hips, hoping that Ciel would catch a glimpse of his behind and become interested.

After being questioned about his choice of clothing by his biology teacher and many of his fellow students after surely handing in a utterly failure of a test, Alois skipped down the hallway making his way near the front of the lunch line. He grabbed the first cheap plastic tray he saw and didn't care to see what food was put on it. Alois payed for his lunch, almost bumping into students along the way and spotted Ciel, already seated at a table and smiling his magical smile. The blond walked quickly hoping to land a spot sitting next to him when he noticed the blond curls of Elizabeth Middleford.

"Ohhhh but Ciel! Please please can I tell them? My friends are so excited to hear the news! I have been waiting to say something for the whole year!" She squealed, her voice hitting a higher pitch then Alois had ever heard before, his pace slowed almost to a stop and he watched the scene.

"Fine. . .but please just dont spread it around, tell your friends thats it. And dont make it such a big deal, we have both known since we were kids." Ciel sighed and lowered his head, covering his face with his hand.

"Thank you!" The girl hugged Ciel tight, making Alois feel a pang of jealousy. "Well, me and Ciel are. . . _engaged!_" The girl smiled wide and waited for the squeal from her friends that was sure to come. On cue, loud screams erupted from the table causing a few other students to stop chewing and stare.

Alois froze in the middle of the path, eyes wide and hands suddenly trembling. . ._engaged? What the hell did she mean by engaged?_

Ciel sighed and looked frustrated with the sudden outburst from the girls around him. "Elizabeth Please."

"I have told you a million times, call your _fiance _Lizzie! Besides me and my friends are just excited, marriage is a huge deal for girls! I want an engagement ring for my birthday OK Ciel? It has to be official now!" She smiled and her eyes sparkled with pure happiness.

Alois suddenly felt extremely sick to his stomach. _His. . .fiance? Of course both of their families are rich. . . the marriage has probably been arranged ever since they could even walk. . ._

"Of course you are invited, also you have to help me pick out a pretty wedding dress!" The girl continued to talk happily with her friends, the table suddenly a frenzy about dresses, cake, and diamonds.

Alois Trancy felt his hands shake and he felt weak, his tray dropped to the floor, food splattering all over the place. He felt tears start to well up in his eyes and ran, just ran pushing past people and forcing his way into the bathroom slamming a stall door behind him. _Ciel already had a fiance. . .he is already taken. There is no way would ever love you anyway!_ Thoughts poured hopelessly into his mind and he wanted to scream at them to shut up. Once again in his life he felt rejected, useless. . .Alois had never thought things through, of course he would never have a chance with Ciel. . . he was popular, rich, handsome, everything.

Alois was strange, emotional, stupid, and useless. Not to mention now everyone knew he was gay, how could he think that that would go well with the entire school? This morning people weren't praising him, they were gossiping. . .mocking him. He felt sick again and clutched at his stomach, tears streaming down his face. He had felt so sure that everything would turn out fine, he would finally have someone. . .something to love. Claude had never paid attention to him, despite his constant mutterings of loving phrases, they all came out monotone, and a flat out lie. Now it turned out Ciel was nothing but a friend. . .someone who probably just put up with him to pass the time.

Alois opened his eyes, he had lost track of how long exactly he had stayed slumped against the wall of the bathroom stall crying his eyes out, but he knew he had to be skipping out on at least one class by now. The blond boy pushed himself up from the floor and made his way to the sink, washing up and trying to get rid of the dark smudged eyeliner that was all over his face. After taking a few deep breaths he walked out the door, deciding to go outside, call Claude to pick him up, and force this day to be done, he could cry the rest of his tears into his own pillow at home.

He made it to his locker and stumbled through the combination to open it, reaching for his cell phone in the front pocket of his as he grabbed a hold of it a voice called out from behind him.

"Hey, nice skirt blondie!" Alois turned and saw some senior he didn't know the name of, but judging by his twisted smile and clenched fists he wasn't looking to be friends. "But you do know that _girls _are supposed to wear that stuff right?" At this he inched closer and two people that appeared to be his friends joined in.

"Just leave me alone. . ." Alois mumbled it desperately, once again on the verge of tears.

"Not after wearing something like that!" the senior and his friends laughed and suddenly Alois felt a hand on the back of his collar, dragging him back against a wall. Alois flinched as his back hit the brick hard, and he was being pulled off the ground. "Now then pretty boy, lets teach you a good lesson!" The bully almost shouted, Alois prayed he had been loud enough for a teacher to hear but moments passed and nothing seemed to happen. The senior dropped him suddenly so Alois fell to the ground with a loud thud, hitting the hard tile floor. He felt sharp pains in his abdomen and back as the boy and his friends repeatedly kicked him, calling him degrading names in the process. Alois laid on the floor helpless, attempting to get up but constantly being kicked down again, he was almost waiting for the sound of a cracked rib to echoe down the hall with how much it hurt. He felt fists punch him and hands grab at his clothing, he noticed someone was searching through his bag on the floor, grabbing the cash in the front pocket and dropping everything else, papers, books, and folders onto the floor.

"Ok enough is enough!" The 'leader' of the group announced as he once again picked Alois off of the floor by the collar of his shirt. "Now its time for you to sit and think about how stupid you are" he smiled and suddenly Alois was being shoved and stuffed into the darkness of his own locker. Before he could protest the door slammed shut, almost catching his hand in the process and Alois was alone. . .alone as he heard the laughs fading, and alone with no idea how to get out of his own stupid locker. After twenty solid minutes of silence in the cramped space Alois finally decided that if he tried to be loud enough maybe someone would find him. In between classes he banged on the locker door as hard as he could, shouted, begged, but no one seemed to listen. The entire day passed and he finally gave up, leaning his head against the cool door as he heard the final bell ring _maybe the janitor will have to get me out. . .maybe I can just die in here I dont know. . ._he closed his eyes and cursed at himself when he let tears escape. _Today was supposed to be such a wonderful day. . .what the hell happened?_

Thoughts continued to float into Alois Trancy's mind as he somewhat drifted off. He wanted to sleep, forget any of this had ever happened, he attempted one last feeble bang on the locker door, highly doubting anyone would even try to get him out till morning. As he thought this the cool metal he was resting his head on gave way and Alois fell face first onto the cold tile floor of the school once again.

"Alois!" Ciel Phantomhive's worried voice echoed down the hallway as he kneeled down closer to the older boy.

Alois looked up from the floor, wiping tears from his face and sitting up slightly, suddenly thankful he had chosen to wear shorts underneath the skirt today. "Ciel. . .how did you know I was in there?"

"You didn't show up to English class. . .and just now I heard some guys bragging about how they stuffed you into your locker. . ."

"Oh. . ." Alois mumbled, absolutely embarrassed to be found like this, eyes red and swollen from crying and had just been stuck in a locker for about two hours. He got up slowly and attempted to bolt for the door but Ciel's hand grabbed his and stopped him.

"Hey. . .Im sorry for what happened, those guys were being stupid, they had no right to do that to you." Ciel's deep blue eyes were wide, staring at Alois and truly looking concerned. "I think that is was really amazing for you to do something like this."

"Amazingly stupid is more like it" Alois snorted and laughed nervously. "Now Im going to get beat up for the rest of my four years of this stupid school."

Ciel sighed, he then started walking towards the front door, motioning for Alois to follow. "People are just jerks, I guess. . .if anyone is troubling you. . ." he paused and coughed awkwardly "You know you can come to me, we are friends right?"

Alois looked at Ciel, his lips curving into a small smile "Ya. . .thank you." The two boys walked outside, Alois blinking at the sudden sunlight. He noticed Claude sitting in the parking lot, waiting for him but Ciel kept walking, looking at him and almost with his eyes telling him; _just wait, I want to talk to you more. _Alois nodded and walked to catch up to Ciel.

The two stopped somewhere a couple feet from the sidewalk that lead up to the entrance of the school, they sat on a concrete ledge underneath a small tree.

"Elizabeth is my fiance. . .but it was an arranged marriage." Ciel blurted it abruptly "I. . . I saw you at lunch, Im sorry, I know it upset you."

"W-What. . . Uh no, I dont care, I mean whoever you wanna date thats fine with me" Alois lied badly, almost reminding himself of Claude's horrible attempts.

"Ok. . .then" Ciel brushed back a piece of hair that had made its way into his eyes "You know I could never imagine admitting to the whole school. . .that I was gay. I kinda admire you for that, Im just a coward." He looked down at his hands, his words trailing off into another awkward silence.

Alois stared at the other boy his mouth open, confused at the strange tone in Ciel's voice, he seemed different than usual, like he was sharing his true feelings for once. Alois continued to look at Ciel, waiting for the boy to start talking again, and start making more sense.

"Well, if you dont care who I date. . .can it be you?" Ciel leaned forward quickly, touching his lips to the others for just a split second before pulling away sharply. He grunted"Uh dont tell anyone about that. . ._ever_" Ciel half mumbled it half growled out the final word, sounding much more like himself once again.

Alois sat in shocked silence for what seemed like years. . . "Did you just. . .?" His brain stopped working, he words jumbled together and he didn't know what he was doing. "You. . ."

"I. . .I-I thought you felt the same way!" Ciel's face went bright red and he stood up abruptly , turning around and coughing awkwardly. Ciel started to walk away shaking his head and mumbling "Im sorry"

_Ciel Phantomhive just kissed you. . .he just god damn kissed you. . .and now he is getting away!_

"Get back here cake!"Alois shouted and bolted towards Ciel, tackling the boy to the ground and sitting on top of him. Alois smiled, suddenly feeling more like himself "Your _mine _Ciel Phantomhive" at this Ciel's eyes opened wide and he looked very amused. The blond leaned down and kissed Ciel aggressively, almost hoping it would leave bruises. He wanted everyone to know that Ciel Phantomhive was taken, and he was definitely not going to be eaten delicately by some polite little girl with pigtails, no Ciel was going to be devoured, by a blond who loved to wear booty shorts.

This cake was _his._

* * *

><p><em><strong><strong>_**A.N: **Hello! I hope you enjoyed this fanfic! It is definitely the hardest one I have ever tried to write! I apologize if it is a bit too long. . .but I hope you liked it! I would greatly appreciate any comments you have!Also, Kuroshitsuji belongs to Yana Toboso, not me!


End file.
